Artemis
| birth_place = Psychiko, Athens, Greece | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Singapore, Singapore | spouse = Ozymandias (m. 2016) | billed = Athens, Greece | trainer = Sete Venenos MMA Training Academy Armbar Academy | debut = June 2011 | retired = }} Celena Katsaros Lambrini (born February 1, 1988), better known by the ring name Artemis, is a Grecian professional wrestler and former mixed martial artist. She is best known for her work in ARMBAR Wrestling. Early life Lambrini was born in Psychiko, Athens, Greece on February 1, 1988. Her father Damian Katsaros Lambrini was an ambassador to Greece, while her mother Sophia Lambrini was CEO of Lyncon Systems. For many years, Lambrini’s family lived a very nomadic lifestyle, moving country to country on various business trips. By the time Lambrini reached secondary school, she intended to study law political science and follow in her father’s footsteps. Whilst attending college, her father was assassinated. Her mother fled the country "for her own safety", and Lambrini was left under the care of her grandparents. Losing both of her parents left Lambrini "feeling incredibly frustrated", which then lead her to take lessons in jiu-jitsu. After finishing college, Lambrini attended the University of Edinburgh. There, she would attend several wrestling events hosted by local promotions. Her interest in both mixed martial arts and professional wrestling grew, and once she finished her studies at university, Lambrini traveled to Singapore. She trained Brazilian jiu-jitsu at the Sete Venenos MMA Training Academy under Akiro Soma. Professional wrestling career Training and early career (2011–2014) After completing her training at Sete Venenos, Lambrini's mentor Akiro Soma urged her to become a professional mixed martial artist. Lambrini would decline the offer, and would instead pursue a career in pro wrestling. Lambrini would make her in-ring debut in April 2011, performing under her given name and defeating Yuzuki Iwatani via submission. More TBP ARMBAR Wrestling (2014–'present)' TBA Personal life Outside of wrestling, Lambrini teaches her MMA hybrid style to students of professional wrestling. She currently owns two gyms: one in Singapore and another in the United States. Lambrini has also served as a guest trainer for the Armbar Academy from 2014 to late 2015. Lambrini resides in Singapore, with husband Oswald McKraken, better known under the ring name Ozymandias. The couple met while attending the University of Edinburgh, and quickly became friends. Both Lambrini and McKracken were Law students and shared a mutual interest in professional wrestling. The two kept a long distance relationship during Lambrini's early career in Asia, and then the two reunited upon joining ARMBAR. In 2015, Lambrini announced via Twitter that she was now engaged. The couple held a private marriage ceremony in London in 2016. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Phaesporia (Omoplata) ** Day 6 of Thargelion (Straightjacket high-angle sitout powerbomb) * Signature moves ** Eiságete to Skotádi (Octopus hold) ** Thrill of the Hunt (Flying back kick) ** Strike variations *** Elbow *** Backhand *** Chop *** Jab ** Kick variations *** Butterfly *** Roundhouse *** Push ** European uppercut ** Suplex variations *** Dragon *** Tiger *** Snap *** Underhook ** Armbar ** Snapmare ** Thesz press, followed by slamming an opponent’s head to the mat ** Sleeper hold ** Running discus elbow smash ** Lotus lock * Nicknames ** "The Tempest" * Entrance themes **"Power and Control" by Marina and the Diamonds (2012–2014) ** "Exodus" by M.I.A. (ARMBAR; 2014–present) Wrestlers trained *HALSTON *Natasha Armstrong Championships and accomplishments TBA Category:Grecian Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2011 Category:Wrestlers born in 1988 Category:Rhyse's Characters